Awake
by RedHal
Summary: AU. More cartoon than movie. After an accident, Simon slips into a coma. After two years, he wakes up to find that mostly everyone has continued with their lives.
1. Prologue and A New Mother

A/N: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks, or Brittany and the Chipettes, or Dave or Miss. Miller or Claire. I do own Dr. Stevenson. Please no flames. (I haven't had any problems with reviewers)

Summary: After an accident, Simon was in a coma for two years. When he wakes up, a lot has changed.

**Prologue**

Simon and Jeanette were walking home from the library. At the crosswalk, the two waited for the walk sign to light up. When it did, the only two there got off the sidewalk and crossed the street.

Suddenly, a black car came racing down the hill right for Jeanette.

"JEANETTE! LOOK OUT!"

The Chipette turned to see the car coming her way. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Simon pushed the Chipette out of the way.

The car never stopped.

"SIMON!" Jeanette screamed.

A small white convertible pulled over to the side and a thin woman, Dave's age, with long blond hair stepped out and ran to the two kids.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Chapter 1: A New Mother**

When Simon woke up, everything was blurred. His glasses had been taken off. He did, however, hear the sounds of beeps as a monitor picked up his heart rate.

"You're up." A male voice said. "That's a good sign. Your family has been worried."

"Where am I?" Simon asked in a whisper. For some reason, his voice was hoarse. That wasn't a good thing since he was a singer.

"In the hospital. I'm Dr. Stevenson." The doctor introduced himself as he put Simon's glasses back on the young chipmunk's face. "Your brothers told me that you three have a band. Don't worry. Your voice will return in a few minutes to hours. You're legs however, may take a little longer to get their strength back."

"What happened?" the chipmunk asked. "And where's my family?"

"You were hit by a car." The doctor explained. "Luckily, a woman and a young, distressed, female chipmunk brought you in. It's a miracle you survived this long in a coma. Two years."

"Two years?!" Simon barely managed to exclaim.

"Calm down, Simon." Dr Stevenson told the boy. "As for your second question, your family is just fine. I told them to go on with their lives and when you finally wake up, you'll catch up. Dave said that you are a very intelligent chipmunk, so I don't doubt you'll take too long. Everyday you have a visitor whether it was your brothers, Dave, the girls…"

"Jeanette!" Simon exclaimed in horror. "Is she alright?"

"She's alive if that's what you mean." The doctor said. "Lately its been the woman who brought you in who's been visiting you the most. Because she got you here so quickly, we were able to save you."

As if on cue, the woman who had pulled over after the accident came walking in.

"Simon?" she asked.

Simon nodded.

"Thank goodness you're okay." She said as she went to his bed and sat down next to him. "You had us worried sick."

"Who are you?" Simon asked.

"I'm Claire." She explained. "You probably haven't heard of me. Your brothers didn't until Dave introduced me to them. I was Dave's girlfriend in high school and college until I moved to New York. Dave and I made a promise all those years ago that when we next meet, if we still had feelings for each other, then we'd pick up where we left off, which was pretty advance. Well, when I found him after finding you and your friend in the middle of the street, we waited a year and a half before…"

"Dave got married?" Simon asked.

"You ARE the smart one." She said with a smile. "But don't worry. It was an extremely small ceremony. We plan on having a larger one to renew our vows with when you were up and feeling strong enough. In the meantime, you get some rest. Your brothers are at camp and Dave's on a business trip out of town. With any luck, we may have you walking around when they get home. Wouldn't that be a surprise?"

"Okay." Simon said as he closed his eyes. Already so much had happened.

"Doctor." Claire whispered. "How soon can he go into rehab?"

"In about three days." The doctor said.

"And how soon can he come home?" she asked.

"In two weeks. I want to keep a close eye on him"

TBC

A/N: This is more cartoon than movie.


	2. Jeanette

**Chapter 2: Jeanette**

After two weeks, Simon was in the front seat of a red van with Claire at the wheel. His rehabilitation was going along smoothly and his legs were already feeling stronger.

"Wanna stop by and see Jeanette?" Claire asked.

"How is she doing?" Simon asked "The doctor was vague on the subject."

"I won't lie to you, Simon." Claire said. "She's been depressed since the accident. She refuses to sing, laugh, dance, play, anything like that. All she does is sit and either read or stare. She cries a lot too. Especially when she reads. I was hoping you would want to see her so we can pull her out of her depression. You may be the only one who can."

"Then let's see Miss. Miller and the Chipettes." Simon said.

"Uh. Chipette. Brittany and Eleanor are at camp as well."

0000

Claire pulled up to Miss. Miller's house and helped Simon out of the car then handing him his crutches. Together, they walked up to the door and Claire rung the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Miss. Miller.

"Hello Miss. Miller." Claire greeted. "I brought a visitor for Jeanette."

"Jeanette's not seeing anyone." The older woman said.

"But she'll see me." Simon told her.

"Simon! Oh Thank Heavens you're alright!" Miss. Miller exclaimed picking up the chipmunk and hugging him. Simon winced at the pressure.

"He woke up two weeks ago and is going through rehab." Claire said saving her foster son. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Miss. Miller said. "As you know, Brittany and Eleanor are at camp, so Jeanette spends most of the time in her room."

Claire decided to help out Simon and carry him up to the door of the Chipette's bedroom. Once they got there, she put Simon down and he leaned on his crutches. Timidly, he knocked on the door.

"Go away." Jeanette's broken voice came.

"Jeanette?" Simon asked.

Suddenly, the door clicked and the chipette opened the door with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Simon?" she whispered.

The next thing the chipmunk knew, she had collapsed into his arms and started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry." She cried. "You were hurt because of me."

"I don't blame you." Simon informed her shocked that she could ever think of such a notion.

"But, you missed Dave's wedding." Jeanette argued.

"We're going to renew our vows." Claire reminded the girl. "In a larger, more eloquent ceremony. And this time, we'll have a reception."

"You didn't have one before?" Simon asked.

"I told you it was small." Claire reminded him.

"Do you have a band yet?" Miss. Miller asked.

"We haven't even set a date." Claire told the other woman. "But, considering I live with a band….I was thinking of having Dave book the Chipmunks and the Chipettes. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Simon said as he comforted Jeanette who was still getting over her shock that Simon was going to survive.

"Great." Claire said. "Now. Dave comes home in three days. In the meantime, how about the four of us go to the museum tomorrow and spend some quality time. Besides, I'm sure Simon would be interested in seeing what all has been happening in the world."

"You bet." Simon said.

TBC


	3. Dave

**Chapter 3: Dave**

Three days later,

Simon was seated at the table decorating a Welcome Home cake for Dave with Claire. He took a quick glimpse at his foster mother and smiled to himself.

In the few weeks they had known each other, Simon got to know the woman better. He understood why Dave had loved her in his school days. She was smart, pretty, and kind. Also, he couldn't think of a better mother for himself and his brothers. She was into science, loved to cook, and had a sense of humor. Claire was also into music and was a choreographer in what spare time she had when she wasn't taking pictures for the newspaper. She loved to sing and dance. Simon could also imagine the look that had been on Alvin's face when his brother found out that she had every one of the Chipmunks' records before she had a reunion with Dave.

"You okay Simon?" Claire asked.

"Huh? Oh yes." Simon told her. "It's just…I've missed so much. Especially in school."

"You'll catch up. Theodore showed me some of your work from before the accident. You were doing high school stuff in your spare time. Now, if it was Alvin that had been unconscious for two years, THEN we'd have to worry about making sure he's caught up for school."

"He'd never be ready." Simon said with a smile remembering what a slacker Alvin was.

The two laughed as the front door opened.

"I'M HOME!" Dave yelled. "CLAIRE?"

"I'M COMING!" Claire yelled back before turning to Simon. "He's early. I'll stall and you can finish the cake."

"Okay." Simon agreed quietly as Claire left the room.

Simon put the finishing touches on the cake while Claire stalled his surrogate father.

"I missed you." She said seductively.

"Same here." Dave said. "How are things here?"

"You know." She told him. "Same old, same old."

"Something smells good." Dave said. "But the boys don't come home for another week."

"I know. I just thought we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Dave asked nervously.

"You'll see." She said.

Simon risked a snicker as he hid in the pantry. Chances were Dave was thinking Claire was pregnant.

Claire and Dave both walked into the kitchen. Claire looked around when she saw Simon gone. She winked at him when he popped his head from the pantry. He winked back as Dave admired the cake.

"Very nice." Dave said. "You did this by yourself?"

"Not exactly." She admitted. "I had some help."

"From who?" he asked curiously.

"From me." Simon said quietly as he emerged from his hiding place.

Dave starred at his son in shock. He turned to Claire. She nodded and left the room to let the two have their moment.

"Simon?" Dave asked quietly.

Simon nodded.

"I'm sorry if I worried you, Dave." Simon apologized.

Dave's response was to scoop up Simon in a hug and cry with relief that his eldest was alright. Claire watched with a loving smile in the doorway. Now they just needed Alvin and Theodore.

TBC


	4. Brothers

**Chapter 4: Brothers**

Brittany and Eleanor came home from camp. They had been junior female camp councilors and were now glad to be home, but not looking forward to seeing their depressed sister. Ever since the accident, Jeanette had been no fun to be around.

"WE'RE HOME!" Brittany yelled.

"There's a note." Eleanor said.

_Girls, _

_Gone to the store. Be back very soon if I'm not home when you get there. Jeanette's in your room._

_Miss. Miller_

"She left Jeanette alone!?!" the girls exclaimed and ran up to their room.

When they got there, music was coming from the room. Brittany opened the door carefully and got the shock of her life.

"AIN'T NO MOUNTAIN HIGH ENOUGH

AIN'T NO VALLEY LOW ENOUGH"

Jeanette was singing at the top of her lungs into an unplugged microphone while dancing on the bed to the blaring music.

Eleanor walked over to the stereo and turned it off.

"AIN'T NO RIVER WIDE ENOUGH/TO KEEP ME FROM GETTIN' TO Y…" Jeanette continued before realizing the music had been cut off. She looked around and saw her sisters. "Hi guys."

"Jeanette?" Eleanor asked carefully. "Are you…happy?"

"Ecstatic." Jeanette confirmed as she jumped off the bed.

"What happened while we were gone?" Brittany asked. "Simon wake up?"

"Brittany!" Eleanor scolded reminding Brittany how sensitive Jeanette was about the subject.

"Actually, yes he did." Jeanette confirmed.

0000

Meanwhile,

Alvin and Theodore had just gotten home from being junior male councilors at the camp.

"It's good to be home." Alvin said as he opened the door.

"Yeah." Theodore said. "Maybe Claire has a cake for us."

"Anything besides camp food." Alvin said making a face at the thought of the stuff.

"It's not that bad." Theodore told his brother.

"Only you would think that." Alvin sighed to himself.

"Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Yeah?" Alvin responded.

"I've been meaning to ask you a question since we left camp, but never got the chance." Theodore said. "Why didn't you tell any of your ghost stories?"

Neither chipmunk noticed Simon coming into the entry way to greet his brothers.

"Because I know they scare you." Alvin said. "So surely it would scare the younger kids."

"That's never stopped you before." Theodore reminded his brother.

Alvin turned away blinking STILL not noticing his older brother.

Before, Simon had always been there to tell Theodore that it was all in Alvin's head. Now, Simon was unconscious. He couldn't tell if Theodore was being scared or if Alvin was cooking up another scheme. And Simon WASN'T coming back.

Flashback

"_AL-VIN!" Dave yelled at the chipmunk as Theodore ran into Dave's arms._

"_Yes Dave?" Alvin asked innocently as he came into the room._

"_What did you do to Theodore?" Dave asked._

"_I was only telling him the story of Dracula." Alvin said as if it wasn't his fault. "It was on Simon's nightstand."_

"_He's reading the novel for his summer reading." Dave sighed. "Theodore. It's just a story. There is no such thing as Dracula. It's just a story cooked up by Bram Stoker." _

"_Still, where's Simon?" Theodore asked. He wouldn't be completely satisfied unless he heard it from his oldest brother as well as Dave._

"_He's at the library with __**Jeanette**__." Alvin teased._

"_Alvin. Leave Simon alone. You don't hear him going on about you and Brittany." Dave said_

"_There is NOTHING going on between me and HER!" Alvin argued._

"_Sure." Dave and Theodore said together sarcastically while not believing him._

_RING RING RING_

"_I'll get it!" Alvin said._

_He picked up the phone._

"_Hello…Sure. Hold on….Dave." _

_The chipmunk handed Dave the phone._

"_Hello?" Dave said into the receiver. "Claire Williams?...Goodness it's been so long. How have you been? Are you still…What do you mean now isn't the time? And how did you get my…"_

_Dave's face dropped into a look of shocked horror._

"_Is he okay?" Dave asked. "Okay….We'll be right there."_

_He hung and tried to calm down so not to scare Theodore and Alvin too much. It was going to be bad enough with the news itself._

"_Dave?" the two chipmunks asked._

"_Get in the car boys." Dave finally said. "Simon's in the hospital."_

End Flashback

"Simon had been there before." Alvin answered his younger brother while trying to hold back the tears. "But he's not going to be anymore."

"Oh." Theodore said sadly. He too missed his brother. "Well, at least we can remember all the fun time we had."

"What good would that do? It's not like it will bring him back!" Alvin said. "I would give up my hat JUST to hear Simon say, one last time…."

"Alvin, you're scaring Theodore." Simon quoted himself seeing the frightened look on Theodore's face. Apparently the thought of the three of them never being together again frightened the youngest of the chipmunks.

Both of the younger chipmunks were confused. Alvin's hand went to his throat in horror while Theodore looked around. The youngest chipmunk's eyes landed on his oldest brother.

Theodore's eyes widened as a real smile appeared on his face. Simon smiled back at his brother. The next thing they knew, they were hugging each other after two long years. Alvin was still trying to figure out how his voice got to sounding like Simon's. Especially without talking.

"Look behind you." Simon told his other brother with a sigh after he finished his reunion with Theodore.

Alvin slowly turned to see Simon and Theodore standing behind him. His mouth dropped in shock.

"A-are you a g-ghost?" Alvin asked.

"No, because there are no such things." Simon said with a smile.

"He's solid." Theodore told his brother while not letting go of Simon's arm as if, if he did, Simon would vanish.

Alvin slowly walked up to his brother. Simon was surprised to see tears in the eyes of his rambunctious brother. Slowly, Alvin brought his hand to Simon's arm to feel if it was solid as Theodore said.

It was.

So, letting instinct take over, Alvin hugged his brother who returned the favor. Theodore joined into the hug as Claire and Dave came out and watched the reunion of the three brothers with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes.

After the boys let go, Dave decided to come out.

"So, who's hungry?" Dave asked

"Me!" Theodore announced sounding more like his old self. Since the accident, his mind hadn't really been on food **that **much.

"Have you been staying out of trouble?" Simon asked Alvin as Theodore ran to the kitchen.

"Don't I always?" Alvin asked innocently.

Simon gave his brother a look.

"Let's see." Simon answered. "Who was it who took up an offer for a race around the world against the Chipettes with a couple of diamond smugglers?"

"Me." Alvin sighed.

"And who just HAD to explore the castle that housed Frankenstein and his monster?" Simon reminded.

"Me." Alvin sighed again.

"And who…" Simon started.

"ME! Okay! It was me!" Alvin said suddenly remembering the one thing he didn't miss about Simon: They way he somehow knew everything. "As for your question, no. I haven't been up to anything along those lines. I've…"

"Yes?" Simon asked.

"I've been too upset about what happened." Alvin admitted quietly. "It just wasn't the same without you. Without you around, I was the oldest. It's not easy having to look after a younger brother. And you have two."

"True." Simon said. "And you can be very trying at times. But…it's worth it."

"Yeah." Alvin said as the two went into the kitchen. "So, have you met the new neighbors who moved into Mr. Talbot's old place?"

"Not yet." Simon said. "I've been getting to know Claire. Why? Are they vampires? Zombies?"

"No!" Alvin said with a tone that said that he thought Simon was being ridiculous. Then he seemed to realize something and whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear, "But I think they're into witchcraft."

"Alvin." Dave, and Claire sighed.

"Hey!" Alvin exclaimed as he realized something. "Now that Simon's up, are you two going to renew your vows?"

"Feeling up to it, Simon?" Dave asked after exchanging a glace at Claire.

"I can't wait." Simon answered.

"I guess by the end of next month." Claire said looking at Dave. "We need a band for the reception. How about we get two groups?"

"Which groups do you have in mind?" Dave asked.

"Those two kid groups." Claire said playfully. "The boys and the girls. Think they have anything going on?"

"No." Dave said with a grin knowing where she was going. "I haven't heard either group perform in two years."

"Which groups?" Theodore asked eating a slice of his and Alvin's Welcome Home Cake.

"I'll go call the girl group and you book the boys." Claire said.

"Okay." Dave said going to the calendar and marking down a date.

"Hello, Miss. Miller." Claire said into the phone. "Do the girls have any place for the end of next month?...No? Great. Can you book them for the last Saturday in July?...Yeah. Dave and I are renewing our vows…Dave's booking the boys right now…Thanks…Good Bye."

She hung up.

"We're singing at your reception?" Alvin asked.

"With the Chipettes." Claire confirmed.

"OUR FIRST GIG IN TWO YEARS!" Alvin cheered. Then he sobered up and turned to his foster parents. "Now, as payment, two hundred dollars an hour."

"Alvin." They warned.

"Okay." Alvin sighed. "One hundred."

"Al-vin." Dave warned.

"Fine. Fifty."

"Five." Claire said.

"Fifty-five?" Alvin asked.

"No. Five." Claire confirmed.

"Twenty."

"Free." Claire tried.

"Five is fine with me." Alvin said realizing that five dollars an hour was a good deal considering it was family. The two shook hands.

"Five dollars?" Dave asked.

"You want to pay fifty?" she whispered to her husband.

TBC


	5. Midnight Chat

**Chapter 5: Midnight Chat**

The month passed and the renewal of the vows was over before anyone knew it. Claire paid the kids $15 each for singing for three hours when they got home.

"Good night boys." Claire and Dave said as they tucked the boys into bed.

"Good night Dave. Good night Claire." The boys chorused.

Claire turned off the lights and left the room as Dave closed the door.

Simon curled up under his covers and looked over in the direction of his brothers. From what Dave and Claire had told him, since the accident, Theodore hadn't focused on food as much as he used to. Alvin hadn't pulled any money making schemes for the two years. For some reason, the group just wasn't the same without everyone present. The oldest chipmunk had originally thought that his brothers had matured while he was unconscious, but Theodore and Alvin's actions the day they found out he was awake proved otherwise. After all, Alvin tried to get Dave to pay two hundred dollars for his own sons to play at his wedding reception.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't think HE could concentrate on science if anything happened to either of his brothers. Their reaction to the accident didn't seem to surprising after all.

The boy closed his eyes to go to sleep when he heard,

"Alvin?" Theodore asked.

"Yes Theodore?" Alvin asked.

"Is Simon awake?"

"From the coma, or in general?" Alvin asked with an annoyed sigh. Theodore had asked that question a lot over the years.

"General." Theodore answered. "I've gotten use to him being awake from the coma."

Simon heard Alvin shift in his bed to look at him.

"No. Why?" Alvin whispered.

"Are you glad he's back?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I am. Aren't you?"

"Of course I'm glad. It's just... these next few months will be hard on him. He missed two years of school."

"Lucky him." Alvin said. "Don't worry about it, Theodore. Simon's smart. He probably knew all that stuff before the accident."

"I'm scared Alvin." Theodore said.

"Of what?" Alvin asked.

"Well, these past two years have been hard on both of us and Dave." Theodore admitted. "But…what if something happens to Simon again? Or you? Or Dave? Or Claire? What would we do?"

"What we did last time." Alvin answered. "Hold out until otherwise."

"And if something happened to me?"

"Theodore." Alvin said. "Nothing is going to happen to you, me, Simon Dave, Claire, Miss. Miller, Brittany, Jeanette, or Eleanor. Now, get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night Alvin."

"Good night Theodore." Alvin said laying down in his bed.

Theodore shifted in his bed to get comfortable.

TBC


	6. The Relapse

**Chapter 6: The Relapse**

The three boys were downstairs eating breakfast as Claire cooked. Dave had already gone on to work.

"Have any plans today?" Claire asked bringing another serving of waffles to the boys.

"We are going to hang out with the Chipettes." Theodore announced. "Is that okay?"

"Fine by me. Just make sure you're back by dinner." Claire said.

"Actually," Simon said. "I think I'll skip out today. I'm not feeling too swift."

Claire frowned and walked over to the boy. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"No fever." She announced.

"I'm just tired." Simon told her.

"Well, why don't you make yourself comfortable on the couch?" she told him.

"Will you be okay?" Theodore asked Simon.

"I think so." Simon said giving his brother a weak smile as he went to the living room.

"Okay. We'll be at the Ice Cream Parlor if you need us." Alvin said more to Claire than to Simon.

Claire nodded in understanding.

Just after the boys left,

RING RING

"Seville residence." Marry said. "Dr. Stevenson?... He's feeling a bit weak. But he seemed fine these past few months…Was he pushed too hard during rehab?...Possibility of a what?!...What can I do to prevent it?...No guarantee?...But…rest. Don't exert himself so much…okay. I'll let Dave know….Should we bring him over…okay…thank you."

She hung up, and sighed. Before dialing again, she went out to the living room to find Simon asleep on the couch.

"Simon?" she asked quietly with a hint of worry.

"Hmm?" Simon asked as he woke up.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just making sure you were still with us." She said quietly. "that was the doctor. He was examining your results before completely filing them away and decided to check up on you. I told him how you were feeling."

"Ok." Simon said quietly. "What did he say?"

She bit her lip. Claire didn't want to lie to the boy, but also didn't want to worry him. Deciding to keep the trust going, she answered,

"There's a good chance you'll go through a relapse."

"How good is the chance?" Simon asked with worry evident in his voice.

"Better if you keep worrying like that." She told him. "Just remain calm and relaxed. If it won't prevent, it will at least postpone."

"What will happen?" Simon asked.

"You'll basically fall unconscious again." Claire answered. "But it won't be as painful as the last time. It'll just be like going to sleep."

She got up, ran to the phone, and rapidly dialed a number.

"Dave…Me. Simon's not feeling too good….the doctor called after looking over his charts before filing them away and found that there's a chance that Simon may go through a relapse…You heard right…He said what we think is best…if he stays here, then he needs to rest and relax….Of course I told him. I'm not going to lie to the boy…What do you think?...Personally, I think he'd be better off there. That way, he'll be looked over by professionals…Possibly…Okay….I'll meet you there."

She hung up and dialed the phone again.

"Dr. Stevenson? Claire Seville….We're going to bring Simon…Don't bother. I'll drive."

After hanging up a third time, she raced to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"Dave's going to meet us at the hospital. I want professionals to look you over." She said picking up the boy.

"I'm so cold." He whispered.

"Shh." She said grabbing a blanket. "We'll get you better soon."

0000

On the way to the hospital, she walked into the ice cream parlor to get the other kids. She found them playing on the arcades.

"FYI," she told them as they quickly turned at the sound of her voice. "We'll be at the hospital."

"Is everything alright?" Jeanette asked.

"No." Claire said honestly. "Simon's in the car. I can't spend too much time."

"You win." Brittany and Alvin both admitted as they jumped off the stools. However, both screens said YOU LOOSE

"We'll explain in the car." Claire said rushing the kids out and quickly paying the clerk $20. "Keep the change."

"Gee. Thanks." The clerk said sarcastically. The bill had rung up $19.99.

0000

Dave appeared at the hospital almost five minutes after Claire and the kids.

"How is he?" he asked.

"We just got here." Claire said hugging Theodore who was on her lap.

Alvin and Jeanette just starred at the door where they took Simon.

"How long this time?" Brittany asked reading a glamour magazine.

"We don't know, Brittany." Claire said gently.

"This is just like last time." Eleanor said remembering.

An hour later,

The doors opened to reveal the brown haired Dr. Stevenson.

"Doctor?" they asked standing up.

"He slipped into the relapse." The doctor said sadly. "There's no telling when or even if he'll wake up."

"What did we do wrong?" Claire asked sadly.

"You did nothing wrong." Dr. Stevenson said. "Different people…and chipmunks, develop at different rates. Simon's one of the faster kinds. During the rehab, his body was functioning normally. It's just…the longer someone is in a coma, the better the chance is for a relapse."

"So, say if Simon took two more years?" Theodore asked. "Is there a chance for another relapse?"

"I won't lie." Dr. Stevenson said. "But…the chances are greater the second time. Providing he survives the first."

Silence.

"Where's Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

TBC


	7. Waking UpAgain

**Chapter 7: Waking Up…Again**

Jeanette was running down the hallway of the hospital looking in every room for her Chipmunk counterpart. A few doors down, she found Simon hooked up to monitors just had he had been two years ago. This time, he wasn't all beaten up.

"Simon?" she whispered. "It's me. Jeanette. Can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"This is all my fault." She cried. "I know you don't blame me, but if I hadn't been in the way of that car in the first place, none of this would have happened. You can't leave us. The Chipmunks just aren't the same. Theodore needs you; Alvin needs you; Dave and Claire need you; I need you. Simon. Don't take two years again."

She laid her head down on the bed with her hand intertwined in Simon's and cried. She gave it a gentle squeeze and whispered, "I love you."

Alvin was leaned against the wall just outside the door listening to every word Jeanette was saying. He had been right behind her when she went to go search. After her last statement, he entered the room.

"Simon?" Alvin whispered as he went up to the other side of the bed. "Don't you dare leave us again. I told Theodore nothing was going to happen to you. You never break your promises, and I don't intend to break mine."

He grabbed his brother's other hand.

"I'm sick of being the oldest." Alvin told the other two. "There's too much responsibility. You're better at it."

0000

Three days later,

Despite what the doctors said, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes refused to leave the hospital room. Dave and Claire stood by their kids understanding that with the chances of survival the second time around were so low, they wanted to be there.

At six o'clock in the morning, Dave and Claire were downstairs getting something to eat while the kids were asleep.

Suddenly, Jeanette felt someone squeeze her hand. She woke up to see who it was. To her surprise, the hand that was squeezed was the one that had been intertwined with Simon's for the past three days.

"Simon?" she whispered.

She looked at his face in the early light of the dawn. Sure enough, his eyes were blinking open.

"Jeanette?" he whispered.

She blinked hard to try to keep the tears back, but she was just too relieved.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore." He answered. "But I think I'll make it this time."

"Thank goodness" she whispered clasping both of her hands around his as she leaned toward him and kissed his lips.

Suddenly a loud snore came from the chairs. The two turned around to see Alvin snoring away. His head was tilted back as he laid on the chair.

"It's Alvin." She informed the near-sighted chipmunk.

"His head's tilted back, isn't it?" Simon asked.

"Yes." She confirmed.

Simon groaned. Whenever Alvin slept like that (which was usually in the van or on a plane) his snoring was intolerable. Apparently, two years didn't change that fact.

The two sighed and Simon sat up.

"Don't exert yourself." She told him.

"I don't plan to." Simon said as they tried for the kiss again.

Brittany shifted in her chair causing her head to tilt back like Alvin's and let out a loud snore at the same time as Alvin.

Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor jumped at the loud noise. Eleanor and Theodore both fell out of their seats in shock at the noise.

"Wh-What was that?" Theodore asked.

"That was your brother and my sister." Jeanette said.

"They both snore?" Eleanor asked.

Then she remembered something and pulled out a tape recorder. Simon realized what she was doing and handed Jeanette his own portable tape recorder Claire got him a few weeks ago.

Jeanette released him and went up to Alvin as the two girls recorded the racket the lead singers made in their sleep.

"Simon?" Theodore whispered.

"Shhh." Simon told his brother and held out his arms for Theodore.

The youngest chipmunk ran up to his oldest brother and embraced him.

"I think that's enough proof." Jeanette whispered to Eleanor.

Eleanor nodded and turned to the other boys.

"Simon." She whispered. "How are you doing?"

"Much better than before. How long has it been this time?"

"Three days." Theodore told him.

"Well, better than two years." Simon said with a shrug. "I guess the relapse happened because I woke up too soon."

"It took you two years." Theodore reminded his brother.

"Still…" Simon started before being interrupted by Brittany and Alvin's snoring

"Guys." Jeanette said getting an idea. "I have an idea. This may get us killed, but it will be worth the laugh."

0000

A few hours later, Claire and Dave came into the room to see Simon and Jeanette in the same positions they had left them. Eleanor and Theodore were now camped out at the edge of the bed leaning on each other.

Dave and Claire had to restrain laughs at the sight of Alvin and Brittany who were wrapped in each others arms in the chair. Neither one of their heads was tilted back which created the snoring sound.

"You wanna wake them?" Claire asked her husband.

"Be my guest." Dave whispered.

At the sound of the two people, Theodore, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Simon all woke up.

"Hi Dave. Hi Claire." They greeted quietly so not to wake their sleeping siblings.

"Simon?" the parents asked.

"I'm back." Simon said. "I think for good this time."

"Thank goodness." Dave said hugging his eldest.

"AGGH!"

Everyone turned to see Alvin and Brittany on the opposite arms of the chair they had been in. They were looking at each other with horror.

Jeanette giggled at the look on her sister's face. Eleanor was not far behind Simon and Theodore's chuckling. Even Dave and Claire had to laugh.

"Who's responsible?" Brittany threatened.

All chipmunks looked innocent.

Suddenly, Eleanor started laughing.

"What?" she asked.

She and Jeanette held up tape recorders and played it for the siblings.

"What's that racket?" Alvin asked as he and Brittany covered their ears.

"That's what we have to deal with when we go on long distance trips and you fall asleep." Dave told his son as he recognized the sound.

"We told you, you snore." Simon and Jeanette told Alvin and Brittany.

"THAT'S NOT ME!" they defended. "THAT'S HIM/HER!"

They pointed at each other.

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" Eleanor asked Claire.

"Simon?" Alvin said realizing something.

"Yes?" Simon answered.

"Feeling better?" his brother asked.

"Yes, Alvin." Simon said. "Much better than before."

Alvin smiled and ran up to his brothers. The three embraced.

"Good. You're up." Doctor Stevenson said upon entering.

TBC


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"THE BOYS AND GIRLS OF ROCK AND ROLL!" the announcer said upon the end of the song and the six chipmunks left the stage. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES!"

It had been a year since the relapse. Simon had been released from the hospital three weeks after waking up for the second time. For the first three months, Dr. Stevenson had him come in for a check up once a week. As the time passed, the check ups became less and less frequent until he was pronounced completely healthy. He was all caught up with school now and it was like the accident never happened.

"Whew." Jeanette sighed. "Who knew that song would be such a hit?"

"What's the next one?" Theodore asked.

"Bad to the Bone" Simon answered stepping into the changing room as the groups changed into black leather.

"Well done Kids." Dave said as he came up

"Thanks Dave." They chorused.

"NOW! WE RETURN TO YOU, LIVE FROM LAS ANGELES, THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES SINGING 'BAD TO THE BONE'"

There was cheering as they went out.

0000

Later that night,

Claire was sitting downstairs waiting for the boys to return home from the concert enjoying the peace and quiet she hadn't gotten in three months since her biological son was born.

"We're home!" Dave called quietly as he came in with the boys.

"It's okay." Claire told him. "Daniel's at Mom and Dad's."

"Took full advantage of the grandparents, huh?" Dave asked as he joined her on the couch.

"This calls for a celebration!" Alvin yelled as he went to the refrigerator and grabbed a can of soda and started waving it around as he relayed the events to his foster mother from the kitchen "That was the best performance ever! You should have seen the crowds, Claire. Personally, I think we ROCKED more than the Chipettes. And the girls! You should have seen the looks on their faces during 'Bad to the Bones'! They were crushing on me big time. And the people LOVED our new 'Witch Doctor'!"

"Alvin," Simon said nervously backing up from his brother. Theodore did the same knowing that Simon knew what he was doing. "At the rate your shaking the can, the pressure building up from the carbon dioxide which is trapped in the closed space will cause…"

"You worry too much, Simon." Alvin said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Sure enough, the can exploded drenching Simon and Theodore in Coke. Then some of the soda somehow, thanks to Alvin's luck, made its way into the outlet. Sparks flew and the power went out.

"Three…two…one…." Simon counted down

"ALLLLVVVVIIIIINNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" the two adults yelled.

Some things will never change.

The End.


End file.
